


You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fred Lived, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go into Labor during the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you

It had been your due date the day of the battle. All morning you had been fine enough. You felt fat and wanted to meet your baby already, but you were alright. You and Fred had been staying with Fleur and Bill and only members of the Weasley family and your only living family member, your mum, knew about the pregnancy. It was all meant for you safety as well as the baby’s, Fred had insisted on finding somewhere for you to be hidden rather than your house. Bill and Fleur then insisted you stay with them. It had been hard, but it was nice to be surrounded by people who loved you so much. 

That night you went into labor as soon as Fred, Bill, and Fleur had gotten a message from the Order. Fred kissed you and told you he loved you before disapparating right away. You knew what it had been about. The war. It was ten minute after that the contractions started. 

Your mother was the only witch in the house. Everyone else had gone to fight Voldemort, but she had stayed back to keep you safe. It was okay just having her at first, but when the contractions started getting longer and closer together the only person you wanted in the world was out fighting death eaters. You could take it. The pain was killing you, you felt as though you would come apart and the seems. The worry was almost worse, the love of your life could be dead and you would have no idea until someone returned to tell you your child was fatherless. You didn’t let your mother see this though, it would only make her worry more about you. 

She was brewing a pain killing draft a few feet away in the tiny kitchen next to the bedroom you were in. She walked in to check on you, but you didn’t notice she had entered, you had started to cry with fear over your Freddie. She saw it all over your face. She sat next you on the bed, very lightly, uselessly try to make sure you weren’t made uncomfortable, and took your hand. 

“He’s going to be okay baby. Fred is a wonderful wizard. He may be a jokester as well, but I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of his wand. Especially with all he has back here to fight for.” Your mother patted your hand as you shook with tears of fear and pain. 

“Honey, you really need to calm down, this isn’t good for the baby.” She said with worry in her voice. 

“Mum, I- I can't do this. I can’t. I need him. Fred, he h-h-has to be here. I can’t do it without him, p-please don’t make me! Please!” You sobbed.

“Y/N, Honey you have to. I’m so sorry baby. But you have to.” She said before brushing hair out of your face and starting to hum a song by Celestina Warbeck she used to use to help you calm down as a child. It helped some and you stopped crying. 

The two of you sat there for what felt like a very long time, your mother singing and helping you through each contraction until one day turned into the next. Soon you both heard someone disaperate into the living room just as you were screaming through a contraction.You heard Fleur tell someone, “In zere!”

Bill and George carried a colorless Fred into the room and laid him down on the other side of the king size mattress which you’d been on for hours. 

“Fred!” You screamed, though it wasn’t as loud as it normally would have been after all over your earlier screaming. 

At the same time George yelled, “Bloody hell you’re in labor!”

You hollered through another contraction before yelling at him, “That is old news at this point Weasley! WHAT IS WRONG WITH FRED?!”

George didn’t seem to know what to do with himself at this point and tried to wake Fred while Bill explained, “He’s not dead Y/N. He had a couple close calls but he made it through. For you and the baby I reckon. Anyway. Right after Harry killed Voldemort one of his death eaters went mad and hex Fred, he’s not dead, but no one has been able to wake him.”

“NO! But I need him. Oh Merlin! Freddie!” Another contraction hit you. You began to cry again. “Oh F-f-fred Please! You n-need to wake up because I c-can’t do this with-out you!”

You reached for his hand and he sat up right away. It frightened you but you let out a sob of relief that sounded much like his name. 

“Y/N. Oh baby I am so sorry. I’m here now okay! I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you need I’-” Fred was babbling and you cut him off as the pressure became an all time high.

“I need to push!” 

And Fred was right there by your side the whole rest of the way.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Soon you learned that twins really must run in the family. You had given birth to two beautiful ginger haired baby girls, Felicity Grace and Gwendolyn Faye Weasley. Fred cried when they were born, you did two. They two of you laid next to each other on the bed holding your baby girls. Everyone filed into the tiny room. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, your mum, and five other Order members. Ginny and Hermione told you repeatedly how beautiful the twins were. Mrs. Weasley cried with joy into Mr. Weasley’s shoulder. Everyone congratulated you and Fred and slowly filed our of the room until only you, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny remained. 

Ron who had said nothing the whole time finally spoke up, “They really are beautiful.”

You looked up at Ron and smiled. “Would you like to hold one of them?”

Ron nodded yes. Fred was having a very similar conversation with George. Fred Handed Gwendolyn to George and you handed Felicity to Ron. 

George looked down and the tiny girl in his arms, then back up to her father, “She looks just like you Freddie. Only she got Y/N’s nose. Which is lucky really.”   
“Hey!”Fred said as George laughed, “You have the same nose you got!”

George laughed some more before replying, “I know, that how I know she’s so lucky!”

Fred’s brothers returned your daughters and everyone left the room. Fred kissed both of his daughters heads and your heart melted at the warmth in his smile when he turned to you. He brushed a hair out of your face and kissed you. 

“I love you Fred.”

He smiled and looked down at the girls, “You hear that? Your mommy loves me. And I love her too. And both of you. All my girls, I love you so much.”

Fred kissed you softly but you were all exhausted and soon your little family fell asleep together, safe and perfectly happy.


End file.
